


Moment's Silence

by tantalizingdaydream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Asexual Peter Pettigrew, Bisexual James Potter, Bisexual Remus Lupin, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Sirius Black, Humor, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tantalizingdaydream/pseuds/tantalizingdaydream
Summary: self-indulged wolfstar texting fic set in modern America (includes corona-related things) (america bc I would end up butchering British slang and that's rude) (I'm American if its not obvious) (this is set in new jersey because if I end up saying things that only ppl from nj know I don't want to be hate crimed)named after the hozier song bc i'm a slut for hozier :))) <333
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Talk Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> If there's no timestamp before something it's not a text, ie groupchat names don't have timestamps  
> Key:  
> Bold - Sirius  
> Italics - Remus  
> Underlined - James  
> Regular - Peter  
> Italics & Underlined - Lily  
> Bold & Italics - Marlene  
> Bold & Underlined - Dorcas  
> Bold, Italics, & Underlined - Alice

February 1st, 9:36 am

**(9:36) ayo do u see snivellus's haircut? i had to turn my camera off but i see you're not even laughing**

_(9:37) Um IDK who 'Snivellus' is but it intrigues me that you used both 'u' and 'you're' in the same sentence._

**(9:37) is this not james?**

_(9:37) Sorry, not James._

**(9:38) oof. i'll have to dm him for his number then**

_(9:39) If you don't mind me asking, why do you not have his number already? You sound like you're close friends._

**(9:39) oh, well you see, quite an interesting story actually**

**(9:40) so i was playing in the snow, as a normal high school junior does, and i happened to have my phone in my pocket**

**(9:40) this was a big mistake**

_(9:40) Water damage?_

**(9:40) no, but good guess**

**(9:40) what actually happened was my face id broke and then i tried restarting and updating my phone to fix it and then it just stopped working**

**(9:40) i had to reboot the whole thing and i lost everything bc i didn't back up my phone**

_(9:41) I'm guessing your school is still online then? You mentioned turning your camera off and being a high school junior._

**(9:41) actually, we got the option and as much as my parental unit doesn’t believe in corona, my baby bro's friends weren't going back in-person so he made the argument that he should be allowed to do school from home and they couldn't show blatant favoritism so here we are**

_(9:42) Well ,,, that's good then lmao?? I think you're happy about being home at least._

**(9:42) not happy about being home, just think that doing school from bed is better than doing school from a prison**

**(9:42) well my house is a prison too but at least i can escape easily from my parents**

**(9:42) hbu tho r u enjoying online school**

_(9:43) You're assuming I'm in school._

**(9:43) oh shit ur right u literally text like a 40yo virgin i'm sorry**

_(9:43) :( that was mean_

**(9:43) so are you?**

_(9:44) Am I what?_

**(9:44) a 40yo virgin lmao**

_(9:44) No._

**(9:45) can i get an age check**

_(9:45) ..._

**(9:45) i promise i'm not a stalker i'm just an innocent gay teen bored in his crimonology class**

_(9:45) Okay then. Though you could be lying and just telling me that to get me to spill all my dark secrets. But I'm also a high school junior._

**(9:46) there was another part to that question ;))**

_(9:46) Are you hitting on me?_

**(9:46) pronouns?**

_(9:46) Um ?? What about them?_

**(9:47) what r ur pronouns**

_(9:47) Ohhh. He/him. You?_

**(9:47) then yes. i was hitting on you.**

**(9:47) and he/him too**

_(9:50) Okay._

**(9:50) sorry did i make you uncomfy? james says i come off too strong a lot of the time. oh god i didn’t even ask if ur like straight or have like toxic masculinity. i flirt with everyone im sorry**

_(9:52) Haha no, you’re fine. Just school, y’know? I have to go._

**(9:52) oh bye ig lmao**

* * *

Groupchat - Remus's Angels

_(9:52) Guys_

_(9:52) you're actually the only guy. also you're supposed to be in calc rn_

_(9:53) Shut up Lily._

_(9:53) *Girls, gays, and theys_

**_(9:53) Yes Remus dear? You called?_ **

_(9:53) A guy just hit on me and? I was okay with it? Like ,,, I liked it?????_

_(9:53) I mean, it was through the phone so maybe I'm just craving validation after going almost 17 years without kissing someone?_

**_(9:54) first off, Marlene and Dorcas keep looking at their phones, smirking, and then looking up and waiting for the other one's face to go red on zoom with Sluggy_ **

**_(9:54) idk what y'all are writing to each other, but I hope it's PG_ **

**_(9:54) as for you, Remus, you have no guy friends, you cuff your jeans, and I've never seen you sit in a chair correctly. I thought you were bi?_ **

_(9:54) Alice literally wtf? Isn't that stereotyping? Also, I have guy friends. Like Frank. Your boyfriend._

**(9:55) what marls and i may or may not be doing is none of your business al. remus, babe, sexuality is a state of mind. don't label yourself, explore your feelings, and don't let alice bully you into anything ur not comfortble with**

_**(9:55) The loml right there. She has spoken wise words young Remus.** _

_**(9:56) Frank is your friend by association Remus, you only hang out when I invite him places. no offence.** _

_**(9:56) also, being (I thought) the token straight of this group, I'm going to agree with Dorcas on this** _

_**(9:57) idk what it means that you liked flirting with a guy, but just let it flow and don't think too much about it** _

_**(9:57) but also don't lead him on okay? I love you, and I want you to figure things out for yourself, but don't drag an innocent with you if you're not sure of your feelings** _

_(9:58) for once, alice makes sense_

** _(9:58) excuse you Lily. I was there for your whole sexuality crisis in 8th grade. i learned a few things_ **

_(9:58) :) xoxo love u allie_

_(9:59) Can we focus on my sexuality crisis now?_

**_(10:00) If you would just take my beautiful girlfriend's words into consideration Remus, there's nothing else left for us to do_ **

**_(10:00) You have to find out your sexuality for yourself_ **

_(10:00) word_

_(10:10) ://_

* * *

Groupchat - Alphabet Mafia 

(9:52) sirius how did ur phone repair go

**(9:52) james omg**

**(9:52) well it went okay i can use it again**

**(9:52) but i tried texting u and i thought i had ur number memorized**

**(9:53) turns out i didn't**

**(9:53) i texted a random and he texted back and i flirted with him**

**(9:53) but before that we were having a nice convo**

**(9:53) but now i think i scared him off :((**

(9:54) I think lil bb Sirius has a lil bb crush

**(9:54) shut up pete**

(9:54) pete is correct i think ;))

**(9:54) -_-**

(9:55) maybe he's a homophobe?

(9:56) cant have u crushin on a homophobe siri

(9:56) kinda defeats the purpose

**(9:56) no dip**

**(9:56) he texts like an old man tho**

**(9:56) he said hes our age tho so like idk? i liked talking to him**

(9:57) more than u like talking to us? :((

(9:57) that hurt me bro

(9:57) right in my feelings spot

(9:58) Look Sirius

(9:58) You've injured Jamie

**(10:00) he deserves it.**

(10:25) Why don't you just leave it for rn? If he doesn't text you, he's a homophobe

(10:25) You don't need that energy in your life rn xxxxxxx

(10:30) yeah siri, if you're that love deprived i'll come cuddle you <3

(10:30) mom is making chilli tn if u guys r in

**(10:32) yes plzzzz i love me some effie comfort food**

(10:35) Wish I could but mom is still freaking out ab the rise in COVID cases :/// have fun tho

(10:35) love u petey xxx

**(10:37) ill drop a thermos into ur mailbox on my way home peter**

(10:40) sirius, my knight in shining armor

**(10:40) only for u babe xoxo**

* * *

_(4:32) Hey, sorry about earlier._

_(4:32) It's honestly fine, I didn't mind the flirting, school is just stressful rn._

**(4:45) im glad you're not a homophobe**

_(4:47) Oh God, it came off that way didn't it??? I'm so sorry, I was just a bit frazzled. AP Calculus whoops ass._

**(4:48) ew ur good at math? thats honestly nasty. i revoke my earlier flirting**

_(4:48) Too late. Math is comforting. Well, Algebra was. Calc is hard._

**(4:48) how can u even say that? math is one of the worst forms of punishment**

_(4:50) I would marry math. Have it's babies, if it was genetically possible._

**(4:50) you absolute NERD**

**(4:51) i need to leave before i catch this illness**

_(4:58) :(((_

**(5:01) im joking hehe**

**(5:02) but ill text u tmro if thats okay? im going to james's for dinner**

_(5:03) Okay! Have fun lol. Talk to u tmro :))_


	2. Only the Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> Bold - Sirius  
> Italics - Remus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for the kudos and the comments they really mean a lot to me they motivate me a lot so just. thank you. so much. all of you lovely people. <3333

February 2nd, 10:31 am

**(10:31) did u siriusly use the word ‘frazzled’ yesterday lmao**

_(10:50) Why yes, yes I did. Do you have an issue with that?_

**(10:52) no i just don’t think i’ve ever heard someone my age use that word**

_(10:53) Sorry to disappoint._

**(10:53) not disappointing, makes you quirky ;)**

_(10:53) … you did not just call me quirky._

**(10:54) oh but i did mr i-don’t-know-your-name**

_(10:54) You could ask for my name._

**(10:54) what is your name my dearest**

_(10:55) Not telling you. You called me quirky._

**(10:56) :((((**

**(10:56) fine then what should i call you**

_(10:56) Hmmmm. My mom calls me Moony sometimes._

**(10:56) may i ask why**

_(10:57) No you may not :)_

**(10:57) :(**

**(10:57) don’t you want to know my name**

_(10:58) I have a feeling you want me to say yes just so you can refuse to tell me in retaliation for me not telling you my name._

**(10:59) …**

**(10:59) maybe you’re right**

**(10:59) you can call me padfoot tho**

**(11:00) that’s what my friends call me**

**(11:00) my mom calls me her little disappointment tho if u prefer that**

_(11:01) Padfoot it is then._

_(11:01) Do you want to talk about the other thing?_

**(11:02) not really !!**

**(11:02) thanks for asking tho :)))**

_(11:02) Of course :)_

**(11:15) do u want to play 20 questions?**

_(11:16) Sure._

**(11:16) okay i’ll go first**

**(11:17) 1. what’s ur favorite smoothie flavor?**

_(11:17) Anything with chocolate. If there’s no chocolate I go for strawberry banana though._

**(11:17) wise choice**

**(11:17) i like straw ban too**

**(11:17) ur turn**

_(11:18) 1. What do you want to study at college?_

**(11:19) i honestly dk**

**(11:19) i looooooove looking at motorbikes so my friends always tell me to go into engineering but i also like drawing but i’m also a really good chef but i also want to give back to children who like don’t have homes or nice parents and its all just?? a lot?? so idrk what i want to do w my life**

**(11:20) wow that was deep**

_(11:21) Lmao you’re good. I get what you mean though, like kinda._

_(11:21) I don’t get why we have to have everything figured out so early in our lives._

**(11:22) exactly! just let us live smh smh**

_(11:22) Haha. Your turn._

**(11:22) 2. favorite flower?**

_(11:23) Ummm probably lilacs._

**(11:23) flowers are punk rock**

_(11:24) Are they?_

**(11:24) yes ofc they are don’t ever doubt my judgement again**

_(11:24) Oh, my bad, won’t happen again. My sincerest apologies._

**(11:25) thank u**

**(11:25) ur turn**

_(11:26) 2. Worst habit?_

**(11:26) hmm**

**(11:27) prolly not knowing when to shut my mouth bc i’m always getting in trouble with like teachers and my parents and shit for being “too talkative”**

**(11:27) i just like expressing my thoughts**

_(11:28) I hate teachers who get mad at students for talking. Makes the students feel like they should be afraid of speaking up and then they just wallow without knowing how to communicate. Pisses me off tbh._

_(11:40) Padfoot?_

**(2:07) hi sorry just u hit a bit too close to home and then i fell asleep contemplating my life choices**

_(2:32) Oh I don’t know whether to laugh or say I’m sorry._

**(2:35) it’s okay lmao u can laugh**

**(2:35) trauma is there for joke material, amirite?**

_(2:36) I don’t think that’s all that healthy, but whatever floats your boat._

**(2:36) you talk so formally it’s making me laugh**

**(2:36) anyways**

**(2:37) from your outburst of shame towards the education system, i feel like you want to be a teacher**

_(2:40) …_

_(2:40) You may be correct._

_(2:40) Also I text just fine, thank you very much._

**(2:41) never change moony**

**(2:41) but that's really cool**

**(2:42) like ,, the whole teacher thing**

**(2:42) most of my teachers don’t care about mental health or their students**

_(2:47) Yeah, I agree._

_(2:47) Also sorry for the long response times I’m at work._

**(2:47) nah it’s okay**

**(2:48) if you need to go that's okay!!**

_(2:52) Nope, perfectly fine, if I didn’t have my phone on the job I’d be so bored._

**(2:52) haha glad to be of service**

**(2:53) so where do u work**

_(2:55) Does this count towards 20 questions?_

**(2:56) i guess so mr. moony**

**(2:56) 3. where do u work?**

_(3:00) A very tiny book/record store. There are many customers for such a small space, but most of them don’t need help so I just stay up front and then ring them up._

**(3:01) oh wait rly that's so cool actually**

**(3:01) i love records**

**(3:01) books? not so much hehe**

_(3:08) I honestly considered blocking your number after receiving that text ngl._

_(3:08) Books have been my life. They’re a part of all my core memories._

**(3:09) love that for you**

**(3:09) i just never really got into reading**

_(3:10) A true travesty._

_(3:10) 3. What’s your favorite record?_

**(3:11) okay don’t make fun of me**

**(3:11) but I have all of one direction's albums on vinyl**

**(3:11) they used to be my cousin andie’s but she ‘grew up’ and gave them to me**

**(3:12) i think the real reason was her boyfriend (now husband) made fun of her**

_(3:15) Why was I expecting you to say something more punk rock_

**(3:15) excuse you**

**(3:15) 1D is very punk rock**

**(3:16) louis’s album walls is incredible**

_(3:16) Tbh I prefer Fine Line to Walls but Only the Brave holds a special place in my heart._

**(3:17) gay anthem that is**

_(3:17) Huh?_

**(3:17) um nevermind**

**(3:17) don’t know why i said that**

**(3:18) 4. do you have any pets?**

_(3:21) Okay then._

_(3:21) I have a hedgehog named Snuffles._

**(3:21) omg so cute**

_(3:23) Yeah I like him._

_(3:23) 4. Any siblings?_

**(3:30) a brother in blood and a brother not in blood**

**(3:30) 5. you?**

_(3:32) All by my lonesome._

**(3:32) except for snuffles**

_(3:33) Except for Snuffles_

_ (3:33) Anyway the shop is getting quite busy rn so can I text you later or tmro? _

**(3:34) yuh of course moons have fun at work!!**

_ (3:35) Thanks :) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter named after the amazing louis tomlinson song. honestly the song is amazing but short and thats a crime i wish it were longer. keep leaving comments if you want because i enjoy reading them they mean a lot to me, really, i appreciate every single person who wants to read something of mine. xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first time writing a fic in literal years. texting fics are fun but hard. also i have no real plan for this fic yet so enjoy that. 
> 
> title of the chapter is named after the COIN song by the same name.


End file.
